Illusion
by ximithii
Summary: In a world where perfects rule while the imperfects will ceased to exist. Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai all have a special bond but it will take much more effort to overpower this dystopian world
1. Chapter 1

I got really bored with the other Saiyuki story but this time, I'm planning to follow through. This is my first attempt to write an angst fan fiction. Someone will die (or more than that…). I will not reveal anything! coughs Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter One: The Day They Met**

There was a world where **perfect **human existed. Not only that, they were kind enough to let the imperfect lived side by side with them. How lucky are the imperfect? According to the perfect human beings, _very_ lucky. But among the imperfect, they rather die than live with them. Only if they were allowed to die…for every imperfect being that suicide, every imperfect being in that region would have to suffer. So no one dare suicide again.

Knowing that days would go by without any goals or accomplishments, the imperfect beings often drink wine just to pass the day. They were dirt poor unless they were talented enough to get a job. Unfortunately, few were capable of being talented. Even after getting a job, they have to work side by side with the **perfect** beings. The perfect have enough power to punish them right at work. In other words, if you aren't perfect, you'll suffer for the rest of your life.

Perfect beings have no defects in their body and mind. They are capable of doing everything. Usually, the perfects were born within the perfect generation. However, if there is a perfect born from the imperfects, they were taken in by the perfect.

The days just go on being the same…

* * *

"Give me another beer!" A young man probably 23 years old slammed his empty cup down the bar table.

The bar tender sigh. "You had enough. Go back to where you belong."

The man shook his head in a drunken way. "Listen man, I can pay for this whole place!"

The bar tender mumbled to himself, "Sanzo, you aren't the one paying it. It's your aunt."

But it was too loud in the bar tender for Sanzo to hear what the bar tender said. Everyone heard of this famous Sanzo. Before the **perfect** beings took over, Sanzo had a reputation. He was a monk who obliterates demons who tried to take over the world. The town was safe from all demons. But when the perfect came, Sanzo was denounced to an ordinary imperfect being.

This aunt of Sanzo wasn't perfect. She only managed to pay for Sanzo's bills from the bar by using her money she got for working as a slave of the **perfects**. She hated the job as much as everybody but she was trying to make a living, this is what she was stuck with. She serves for the emperor of this country so she's pretty well known by other slaves. It also means she gets paid twice as much as everybody.

The bar tender hated seeing Sanzo liked this. But he had no choice. He ordered several men to throw Sanzo out of the bar.

After being thrown out, Sanzo looked up into the sky. There was a sprinkle of rain that fell to Sanzo's face. "The world's crying…" He picked up himself and walked home.

* * *

When Sanzo walked into his house, his aunt was sitting on the couch. This wasn't a good thing. His aunt barely visits him. "What do you want Kanzeon?" 

Kanzeon moved her eyebrow. "Excuse me? I am sick and tired of you wasting half of my money at a bar!"

Sanzo yawned. "Yeah yeah…whatever. I'm going to bed now."

Kanzeon was fuming. Then an idea clicked to her. _I'll make you learn life the hard way._ "Ok, fine. I'll come back with a little surprise."

Sanzo was too tired to listen. He dropped on the long couch and slept.

* * *

Kanzeon walked through an old building which was the orphanage. _If I can't teach him, maybe one of these little brats will. Then he'll learn about saving money and hard work._ She went up to a purple-hair girl who seemed to be in charge of the orphanage. "Excuse me, can you take me around to see which kid would be right for me?" 

The purple-hair girl nodded. "Yes Ma'am. But out of curiosity, why do you want to adopt one of them? We who lived at the orphanage are discarded from perfect parents because we are not perfect."

Kanzeon suddenly remember asking someone the same question. So it seems that the perfects can also have imperfect children. "I just want someone to take care of. By the way, what is your name?"

The purple-hair girl smiled sheepishly. "Oh, my name is Yaone. I am the one who takes care of the kids here at the orphanage. Let me take you around."

Kanzeon followed the girl. It seemed that every little child seems to have some kind of defects in them. It was sad seeing children liked them. Yaone stepped into one room. "There is only one more child that we have left. He's a little _special_."

There was small boy with golden eyes and brown hair. His eyes locked onto Kanzeon. Except his eyes were different…They seemed to express his emotions. There was something about this boy that she couldn't lay her fingers on.

Kanzeon turned to Yaone and raised her right eyebrow. "How?"

Yaone spoke in a soft tone. "He's mute. Unlike the other children, he cannot speak but he always smiles." Kanzeon crossed her arms and went into her thinking mode. _Mute huh? Well, that would certainly drive Sanzo nuts. He's perfect._

"I'll take him!" Kanzeon declared. Yaone was shocked to hear this. "But why? No one wanted him before. I don't want him to suffer more than he already has."

Kanzeon gave a warm smile toward Yaone. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of him."

Yaone smiled back. "Ok. I'll trust you. Please come with me to sign some papers, and he'll get to go with you tomorrow."

After Kanzeon left, Yaone ran to the room the boy was in. She hugged him tightly. "Someone's going to adopt you!" Tears were falling from her eyes. The boy's eyes just blinked innocently at her.

"Oh, Goku! You'll have someone to take care of you. You'll get to open your eyes to the outside world." Yaone rubbed the boy's head.

Yaone cared for Goku the most at the orphanage. When Goku came into the orphanage, his clothes were ripped and stained with blood. He was about 5 years old when he joined the orphanage. Usually when people come into the orphanage, there is no one but the child standing in front of the door of the orphanage. When Goku came, there were two upper people from the emperor's castle that came with him. All they said was "_when the times come_".

During that same time, there was a **battle** going on between the perfects and imperfects. Yaone couldn't remember much about the battle but all she remembered was the streets were filled with blood. Blood of the imperfects.

Leaving the memories behind, Yaone hugged Goku one last time. "Hope I will see you again." Goku buried himself into Yaone because it might be his last time seeing her.

* * *

The next day, Sanzo got up from his couch. "I don't remember anything from last night…" Grabbing his head, he tried to shake off the headache. _Someone else was here last night…who?_

"I'm glad you're awake," a voice behind Sanzo spoke.

Sanzo turned around quickly. "Kanzeon? What are YOU doing here?"

A grin came on Kanzeon's face. "I'll give you half my money to you."

Staring at Kanzeon, Sanzo knew quickly that something was up. "For what price?"

Kanzeon chuckled. "Ah…you're so bright. You were always the one that never falls for any of my tricks."

As Kanzeon walked back and forth, Sanzo walked up and got his jacket. "If you'll excuse me, but I do have to go somewhere."

"This won't take long. From this moment, you will be taking care of a child."

Getting confused, Sanzo tried to ignore Kanzeon. As Sanzo opened the door, there was a small boy in front of the doorstep. "Who are you? Get off of my doorstep!"

"I guess he's here," Kanzeon proclaimed. With that, Sanzo turned to Kanzeon. "Explain."

"I'll give you half of my money if you take care if him."

"And why do I want your money," Sanzo was getting pissed. He had an appointment with a friend and doesn't like to be late.

Kanzeon grabbed a long list of bills. "How are you planning to pay for this?"

This completely took Sanzo off guard. He forgot that the only way he got to drink wine everyday was because of Kanzeon. "Ok, whatever. What's his name?"

"Goku. Son Goku. You'll be responsible for driving him to school and taking care of him. Remember that if one dies--"

"Then we all suffer. I got that." Sanzo turned to Goku. "He's a little kid. What's so hard?"

Kanzeon was practically laughing to herself. "I forgot to tell you…he's mute."

How do you guys think of it? Anyways, please review!

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: Dance of the Rain**

After getting pissed with Kanzeon and this so called boy named Goku, Sanzo has to take Goku to school. But since he's not used of taking care of anybody, he completely forgot to pick up Goku. In a school where the children of the perfects and imperfects reside, many things can happen only to show that nothing can prevent them.


	2. Dance of the Rain

I got lazy for three months. I had this chapter inside my mind for a very long time. I just didn't want to type it. Well, I'm writing it right now!

Thank You:

**Space-cadet6** – The only reason I had "wine consumed him" was because I was trying to compare that and to the Russians. The Russians know for a fact that they cannot accomplish anything higher because of the government (that country is a communist). It's sort of liked how it's in the story…But thank you for your review!

**Kou** – Thank you for telling me about their names. I accidentally switched their name.

**SanzoxGoku Lover** – Thank you for your review! I think Goku is adorable too!

**Ayami** – If you think the first chapter was touching, boy, I have a lot in stored for you. Chapter one to me was just the set up. It will get better!

**Dismal-X** – Thank you for liking the idea of perfects and imperfects!

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

Getting confused, Sanzo tried to ignore Kanzeon. As Sanzo opened the door, there was a small boy in front of the doorstep. "Who are you? Get off of my doorstep!"

"I guess he's here," Kanzeon proclaimed. With that, Sanzo turned to Kanzeon. "Explain."

"I'll give you half of my money if you take care if him."

"And why do I want your money," Sanzo was getting pissed. He had an appointment with a friend and doesn't like to be late.

Kanzeon grabbed a long list of bills. "How are you planning to pay for this?"

This completely took Sanzo off guard. He forgot that the only way he got to drink wine everyday was because of Kanzeon. "Ok, whatever. What's his name?"

"Goku. Son Goku. You'll be responsible for driving him to school and taking care of him. Remember that if one dies--"

"Then we all suffer. I got that." Sanzo turned to Goku. "He's a little kid. What's so hard?"

Kanzeon was practically laughing to herself. "I forgot to tell you…he's mute."

* * *

**Chapter Two: Dance in the Rain**

Sanzo stared in disbelief. "He's _what_?"

Kanzeon grabbed a piece of her hair playing with it. "He's **mute**. That means he can't talk."

Sanzo tried to get this in his mind. "I know what mute means. I just...that's wrong." Looking in the corner of his eyes, he saw Goku shivering. Focusing his eyes back on Kanzeon, "What do I have to do to get him signed up at school?"

A big grin came across Kanzeon's face. "I already signed him up. All you got to do is get him changed and take him to school."

Sanzo shrugged. "Fine, whatever. The faster I get him out of here the better." Sanzo and Kanzeon began to have a small conversation (or in other words, Sanzo is trying to get Kanzeon outside) with Goku still standing outside the door. Shivering, he fold his arms trying to warm him up.

After Kanzeon left, Sanzo went up to Goku. "Use your brain. If you're cold, get inside." Goku's big eyes stared at Sanzo. At that moment, Sanzo felt sympathy for him. "Go change. You have to go to school."

Goku nodded. Being led to the bathroom, Goku ended up being in the bathroom alone. In a stranger's house.

Goku looked around. The wall was white, the sink was clean, and the sun shines through the windows very brightly. He changed his old wrinkly outfit into a brand-new uniform which Kanzeon bought. After finishing, he opened the door quietly since he was scared about Sanzo.

Sanzo was sitting on the couch. "What's taking that stupid little boy so long?" A small gentle tap made him turn around. Goku was all dressed. "You're being too obedient. Well, let's go."

* * *

Arriving at the school, Sanzo felt a small chill. He had now realized that the school did not segregate the **perfects** and the **imperfects**. Everyone was mixed in, and the imperfects were immune to the attacks of the perfects. Trying to shake off the uneasy feeling, he led Goku to the main office. After getting his schedule, he began to walk off. 

Except walking off was difficult. Goku held onto Sanzo's sleeves liked a small child holding onto a mother's shirt. "What? You have to go to school. I'll pick you up when school's over." With that, Goku let go of Sanzo's sleeves and watched as Sanzo left.

Goku walked into his first class. The class was filled with children which made him a little happier. In the front of the room, there was a woman sitting at her desk. He stood in the middle of the room _confused_. The woman looked at him. "You're the new kid?"

Goku nodded his head. The woman took a look at his paper and told him to sit in the very back. As Goku walked slowly to the back of the room, kids were looking at him. Some were laughing at his appearance while some were whispering to each other. A little while after Goku sat down, a boy in front of him turned around from his desk and stared at him. "So who are you? Perfect or Imperfect?"

Not knowing what he was talking about, Goku just shook his head. The boy's eyebrows began to frown. "Hello? I'm asking you. Answer to me."

Goku shook his head again. The boy stood up. "You're an **IMPERFECT**!"

Goku shook his head even faster this time. The teacher in front of the room looked up from her desk. "What's the problem back there?"

The boy's mouth turned into a grin. "He's an imperfect you guys. Let's have a little fun with him." The boys around Goku began standing up hovering over Goku. Goku shut his eyes not knowing what to do.

The teacher stood up. "That's enough!" The boys got back to their desks. "Now lets resume back to our works." The teacher told everyone to open the books up and lectured about it.

Goku tried to shake the horrible image of what just happened now. _It's nothing. It's nothing._ Suddenly, a small slam woke him out of his moment. He looked up and saw the teacher.

"I called on you. Answer my question." The teacher's face was red from anger. Goku stared at her for a few moments and then shook his head. The teacher's face turned black. "Why don't you at least TRY answering me?"

Goku felt his eyes fill up with tears. Not letting them fall, he shook his head even more.

**SLAP**

A red mark was showing up on Goku's face. The teacher was getting ready to hit him again. The class began to "ooh" and "aah" after this slap. Not even trying to defend for himself, he shut his eyes trying to hold back his tears. As the teacher's hand began toward his face, a hand grabbed it. The teacher turned around and saw a man with glasses. "What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm in a middle of something?"

The man let go of her hand. "That's enough."

The teacher let down her hand. "And what makes you think you can stop me?"

The man touched his glasses. "That boy looks weak. Remember you are not allowed to kill anyone even if they are _imperfects_."

"Fine. I want that boy out of my room now."

The man offered a hand to Goku. Still shaking from fear, he shook his head while looking away from him. The man placed his hand on Goku's right shoulder. "Come to my classroom."

* * *

Being in another room similar to his first class, he stood against the wall while the man was walking toward his desk. "What's your name?" 

No answer.

"Stubborn aren't you? Well…it's okay. Just tell me when you feel comfortable."

Goku had a lot of things going on his mind. _He's different…Why?_

The man chuckled a little. "I'll tell you mine. My name's Cho Hakkai. You can just call me Hakkai."

Goku nodded his head a little. Hakkai progressed toward Goku. "I take it it's your first day here?"

Goku nodded again. Hakkai kept going. "It'll be hard on you but I'm sure you can make it through."

_Again…he's being nice. It's all a trick._ Goku followed Hakkai with his eyes as Hakkai moved across the room to get something.

Hakkai noticed Goku wasn't speaking. "You're still scared? You're going to have to talk sooner or later." Goku just stared at the ground. "Well, you need to get back to your other classrooms. I may end up seeing you later. Right now, I have an appointment."

* * *

The school day has ended. It has been quite a long one too…so it seems to Goku. All the students began to leave the school. Remembering what Sanzo had said, he waited in front of the building. _He'll be here soon._

**One hour had gone by…**

The sun was beginning to go down. The air felt a little chillier. The clouds were covering the skies. Soon, it began to rain.

**Two hours had gone by…**

Goku looked in the air. _He's just late…that's all._

**Three hours had gone by…**

It felt liked a year to Goku. _It's all a stupid lie._ Goku looked into one direction. He walked toward that direction without having any idea where it was going to lead. Deeper into the path he was walking, there were many alleys which were dark and gloomy.

Goku looked around. He got himself completely lost. He took a step backward only finding himself bumping in a person. He turned around and saw that person was much huger than he was. Taken back, he tried to run. But the person grabbed Goku. Goku struggled but to no prevail.

The person laughed. "Hey guys. Look what the cat brought in. He should be fun to play with." The people around him began laughing. _He should be fun to play with…play with…_Those words echoed into Goku's mind. The big person shoved him into the ground. "Let's toy with him."

A person grabbed onto Goku's arms. Another tried to take off his shirt. One person grabbed his neck and was using his fingers to wrap around it. Goku tried to shake them off but they were all much bigger than him. Tears fell from his eyes. _Someone…please…_

When a person was about to grabbed his face, a bunch of small pebbles were being thrown at the gang. "What the? Who threw that!"

"I did." The group turned around to a person, tall, red hair, and red eyes. "You dare mess with us!" The group leader ran toward the person ready to punch him. Only to his surprise, he was punched back.

"What kind of people are you? Messing with a kid liked him. If you don't scram, I'll kill you."

"Oh yeah? And what can you do? Kill someone and the emperor kills you."

"I don't give a care. He could kill me for all I care."

The group decided to leave. "Let's go gang. We'll find revenge one day."

Goku was left on the ground badly beaten. Crying at the same time, the man kneeled down to him. "Hey, you're okay?"

Goku shook his head crying. The man tried to examine Goku but Goku knocked his hands out of the way. "Look, I know you're scared. But if you don't get aid soon, your body will give out."

Goku struggled to stand up. The rain was pushing him down. Coughing at the same time, he tried to walk off but collapsed within a few steps. The man sighed. "What a stupid little monkey." He picked Goku up and carried him to his home.

* * *

I finish! Mua ha ha ha! Please review guys! Oh by the way, Goku can think because mute people **do** think. 

**Next Chapter Preview:** **Bonds and Enemies Form**

Goku is all alone with a stranger. Not knowing whether to trust the stranger or not, he tries to run away only ending up with more obstacles in the way. Meanwhile, Hakkai realized Goku is missing from school and decides to call his guardian. Sanzo has only 24 hours to find Goku before someone kills him.


End file.
